This disclosure essentially relates to a means and apparatus for transporting a funeral urn, typically, an urn containing the cremated remains of a human being, in a ceremonious and dignified manner. The apparatus is intended to be an integral part of the hearse. However, it is specifically designed to be easily accessed when needed and just as easily stored unobtrusively beneath the floor of the hearse when not needed.